Acikle
Acikle is the main antagonist of Kyyune 2 and the final boss Overview Acikle '''is the main villian in Kyyune 2, however, without him none of the characters would have even exsisted. He is the creator of Summon Cards and a fallen hero Even though Acikle himself shows up in the first quarter of the game, it is unknown that he was the hero. It is revialed about 3 quarters into the game, although it becomes easily guess-able about half-way through the game. At this time his name is revialed and they stop calling him his alais '''Ebony Acikle, like most Kyyune villians, is extremely focused on in the story. He hates whats happing to the world so much that he wan't to put an end to all that has happend to Kyyune and start over. Being a person of trumedus power, that goal isn't impossible to him. He plans to reach heaven through the Tower of Heath and force heaven and Kyyune away by breaking all links to the Summon Spirit World. Then Kyyune will grandually flow away from heaven (Alta) until all it's mana will be lost, and Kyyune will eventually die. He is fiercely against racsism, which is almost the complete reason for his hatred. Despite on the outside showing nothing but anger, Acikle is actually very sad about doing all this but believes it's the only way. Once his plan would be complete he would select some people and let them begin Alta's growth. All though this plan is terribly cruel, Alta would make a perfect land to live on, for it has ever-lasting mana - something considered to be impossible to achieve by Kyyune's people. In contrast to his beliefs, the protagonists believe there is another way to solve things, which is why they must fight to stop Acikle from making a mistake. Appearance Acikle is a very tall mesomorphic male, appearing to be the age of 25. He has long semi-spiky purple hair that extends all the way down his back, and blood red eyes. Acikle is clad in a tight black shirt and pants made of what seems to be spandex like material, and wears a heavy red cape/cloak; Acikle also wears a red bandana . in the past the back of Acikle’s hair was cut short to the length of his bang. Fighting Style Acikle is a deadly magic user as well as a fist fighter. He knows almost all but the lesser spells, and it doesn't take much out of him to cast anything. Acikles fight is by far harder than Stiloette's or Celestrael's, which is a nightmare to hear, for both of those enemies were overpowered to the extreme. Acikle knows moves such as Spiral Kick, Crescent Moon, Falcon Dive, and a few others in the category of physical unarmed combat. Acikle's only weak point is defense, so rapid attacks are more useful than ones that take time, however, he has very low magic defense meaning spells should be used as much as possible. Category:Kyyune 2 Characters